Nobody
by falluver
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break-up, Blaine's little sister is in love with a boy she can't have, Finn is worried about his future with Rachel, and Quinn is dying to stay on top.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning," Kurt Hummel chirped, materializing next to his boyfriend's locker. It was late September, and school had been in session for only three weeks.

"Morning," Blaine Anderson replied tiredly. "I was up all night researching for a song to perform for you in glee club. I need coffee." He slammed his locker shut and gave Kurt a short, sweet kiss.

"Hey homos!" one of a group of eight jocks shouted. Azimio. "Get a room so we don't gotta look at'cha, 'kay?"

The two boys sighed and started to walk away.

"Hummel! Anderson!" Azimio continued. "Get yo' gay asses back here!"

"Z," Dave Karofsky warned, wearing his gleaming Bully Whips jacket and cherry-red beret. "Knock it off."

"Are you feeling okay, dude?" Azimio taunted to his best friend. He stepped toward Kurt and Blaine, cracking his knuckles. "Let's teach these faggots a lesson."

It happened so fast. Karofsky swung at Azimio, who stumbled backwards just in time. The students of William McKinley High School scurried away. Normally they would stay and watch a fight, but if it happened to be between two football players, they knew it was safer to leave the area.

"What the hell, man!" Azimio drawled. "Get those fags!"

Karofsky swung again, hitting Azimio in the side of the face and knocking him into the wall. All of the jocks stared at Karofsky in shock. Strando was the first to act; he jerked forward and pushed Kurt into the lockers.

Blaine snapped- he punched Strando in the stomach. The big, blond football player fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, not believing his eyes.

Karofsky met Kurt's gaze. The ex-bully looked at him apologetically. Kurt just looked away.

Finn Hudson and Sam Evans casually walked around the corner into the battle scene. They stopped in their tracks and stared down at Strando.

"What the…?" Sam looked up at Blaine.

"Let's get out of here," Finn said shortly. "Before we all get caught."

Blaine brushed some invisible dirt off of his jacket and started towards Spanish. All of the jocks, except for Karofsky, stepped away from him nervously. Strando scrambled up from the floor and darted to class. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked ahead.

"What did you to?" Sam asked Blaine with wide eyes. "We've never seen them act that way."

Blaine grinned smugly, but Kurt interjected. "I can't believe you did that!" he spat at his boyfriend. "Those guys could have killed you!"

"Kurt, I highly doubt a couple of ignorant football players are capable of murder," Blaine scoffed with a laugh.

"You know what I mean," Kurt snapped back. "You should have just walked away!"

"We already tried that," Blaine pointed out. "They threatened us, Kurt. I just want you to be safe!"

Finn and Sam stood off to the side awkwardly.

"I want you to be safe, too, but you aren't if you get in fights with the biggest guys in school!" Kurt shot back.

"Kurt, it's not a big deal," Finn said in Blaine's defense.

"Yes it is! It is to me! He's acting like an idiot!" Blaine stared at him, obviously hurt. Finn and Sam's eyes widened. Kurt immediately regretted what he said, but he didn't apologize. He held his head up defiantly and turned on his heel and strode away, leaving his boyfriend behind.

"Good morning, guys," Mr. Schuester walking into the choir room that Monday at third period. He set his bag down on the piano bench and faced the class. "I've got a lesson for you."

All of the students pretended to be uninterested, except for Rachel, who was practically falling out of her seat. Her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from bouncing. Kurt was happily sandwiched between Rachel and Mercedes in the front. Blaine gazed at him with a frown from the second row, but Kurt pretended not to feel it. Santana was seated in Brittany's lap- but after a warning glance from Mr. Shue, she took her own seat.

"So? What's the lesson?" Quinn Fabray asked after a dramatic pause, her nasally voice impatient.

"'Unknown Songs by Known Artists,'" Mr. Shue stated. "You know: huge, famous artists, but their songs that never become singles. Never get the glory." He looked over at one of his newest students. "Blaine, you might have some trouble with this." Blaine's brow furrowed in confusion, causing his peers to giggle.

"I'd like to each of you to sing one of these songs," he continued. "Then I want you to write a report about why the song you chose is amazing, but never got famous."

"What!" Puck yelled. "A report! This sucks, Mr. Shue!" The other glee club members agreed and began to protest.

"I know, I know. Calm down. The school board wants all extra-curricular activities to teach a math or English lesson."

"Wait… what?" Artie Abrams asked, looking at Mr. Shue in disbelief.

"That is so stupid!" Santana announced, as if the other glee clubbers didn't know. "The Cheerios don't have to do this." She looked down at her bright red-and-white cheer uniform, regretting her decision to rejoin the squad. Quinn and Brittany were doing the same.

"Why are we being singled out again?" Tina Cohen-Chang asked, her voice trembling. She always was the emotional one.

"Principal Figgins just doesn't have faith in us," Mr. Shue said soberly.

"But the Cheerios didn't even place at their Regionals last year!" Mercedes pointed out. "We went all the way."

"It's not just the Cheerios getting the special treatment," a meek voice spoke up. It was Tony Cruise, a transfer student from Chicago. He was nerdy and shy, but really sweet, and could somehow keep up with Mercedes' diva attitude enough to be her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's the Nessie Club, too," Brittany Pierce told the class.

"Uh, 'Nessie Club?'" Tina repeated.

"The Loch Ness Monster fan club, duh," Brittany replied with attitude. "Tony and I are in it. It totally rocks." She held her fist out to him, and he bumped it. When they broke apart, they waved their hands up and down, like an actual sea monster.

"But this doesn't even make sense, Mr. Schuester," Rachel continued. "You teach _Spanish_, not _English_. Wouldn't it be better to practice singing in Spanish instead?"

"Like 'You Know You Want Me' by Pitbull," Puck offered, winking at Lauren Zizes suggestively. She smirked back.

'Point for Puckerman," she announced.

Will ignored their comments like he always did. "I understand where you're coming from, guys. But as for right now, there isn't anything we can do but roll with the punches. On the positive side…" A sly smile grew on the teacher's face, "just think of how much all of this grammar practice will help our songwriting!"

His enthusiasm was met by glares from everyone.

"Hey, Cara," Sam Evans called down the hall after getting out of glee rehearsal. He jogged to catch up with the petite brunette.

"Yes?" she asked him, her hazel eyes boring into him curiously.

He lost all of his confidence in those eyes. He had known this girl for almost a month, but he still wasn't used to being under her spell.

Cara Anderson looked just like her older brother Blaine, if you subtracted a few inches and two years, of course. They had the same dark-lash- framed eyes, Kurt had once observed out loud, but they were different on Cara. Sam thought they were the most beautiful eyes in the world, and he could get lost in them for hours, without even feeling the time pass by.

Her hair was amazing, too. It was the same dark brown as her brother's, but the curls were looser. She usually kept it down, and it was nice and free, like Quinn's never was. Cara didn't need hairspray, and her shampoo smelled like strawberries. On some days, though, she pulled her hair back in a loose, messy bun. Sam loved that too, because it was easier it see her eyes with her bangs pushed to the side.

And her lips. They were perfect and pink and bow-shaped. Sam had never wanted to kiss a pair f lips so badly in his life- not even Quinn's. Sure, Quinn was pretty, but she was nothing in comparison to Cara. Sam had made a vow to Quinn last year to never stray and to never pressure her, but it just seemed like a game now. Quinn had cheated on him. He would promise the same to Cara, and she didn't even have to know. He would never forgive himself if he broke her heart.

Then he remembered he was supposed to be making conversation. "I… er… I was wondering what song you were planning to sing for Mr. Shue's assignment…?

A smile grew on her face, and those gorgeous eyes gleamed with interest. Sam's stomach fluttered. "I was thinking 'Someone Like You' by Adele,'"

Mercedes passed, but turned back once she heard their conversation. "Adele? Girl, she's like the biggest thing out right now. 'Someone Like You' was just released as a single."

"I know, you're right," Cara sighed into her hand. "I'm not very good at this. Blaine and I… we're both very Top 40."

"So we've heard," Mercedes muttered, receiving a questioning look from Cara.

"Just go through all of your favorite albums and pick out songs nobody would know unless they bought the whole thing," Sam suggested.

"That's kind of hard when all I have are singles," Cara admitted.

Sam paused to open his locker. He reached inside his backpack for his favorite CDs. He secretly kept them there so his parents wouldn't sell them. They could call it selfish, but the twangy sound of his favorite artists' voices reminded him of home. "Here," he said, handing the stack to Cara. "It's all country… pretty much the stuff I couldn't part with."

Mercedes gave him a sympathetic look as Cara flipped through the bunch. "Taylor Swift?" she snorted, recognizing the curly blond on the cover.

Sam blushed bright red. "Uh- I didn't know I still had that one," he stammered. Mercedes laughed at him noiselessly.

"No, don't be embarrassed!" Cara replied brightly. "I like Taylor. I think she's really cool."

"Cool," Sam echoed breathily.

They stood silently like that for a minute, just enjoying each other's company. Mercedes' knowing smile grew every second. The bell rang for lunch, and it was Cara's turn to blush. "I have to go," she said, breaking out of her daydream.

"I'll see you," Sam said, watching her walk away.

"See you," she called back with another cheerful smile, picking up her pace toward the cafeteria.

"You are so into her," Mercedes gushed with a smirk.

"What? I am not," Sam scoffed, still watching Cara until she turned corner. Mercedes stared at him in disbelief. "Okay, I kind of like her," he laughed bashfully.

"Then talk to her!" Mercedes commanded.

"I was _trying_ until you showed up!" he yelled.

"Fine. You have a point. I promise I won't get involved," Mercedes lied.

"Good," Sam said slowly, not sure if she was telling the truth or not.

"Bye, Sam," Mercedes chirped, starting for lunch.

"Don't tell anybody!"

"Hi, Cara," greeted Rachel Berry, slamming her lunch tray down next to the Sophomore. Mercedes and Kurt took the spots across from them.

"Hi, guys!" Cara replied cheerfully, pulling her ear buds out from under her hair.

""What are you listening to?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.

"The CDs Sam gave me."

"On your iPod?" Mercedes questioned.

"I sneak my laptop into school everyday, so I just imported the CDs and synched my iPod in a minute."

"Let's cut to the chase," Rachel began, flipping her stick-straight brown hair over he shoulder. "Do you like any boys at this school?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"What about Sam?" Kurt suggested.

The younger girl turned bright red. "Oh. Yeah. A little."

"Great!" Mercedes cheered.

"Why?"

"Because he likes you," Kurt said slowly. Cara didn't have time to respond.

"Who likes Cara?" Blaine asked casually, taking the spot next to Kurt.

"Nobody," Rachel said quickly.

"What are you guys planning to sing for the assignment?" Blaine changed the subject. Kurt didn't look at him. He just angrily stabbed at the stubborn kale in his salad.

"Barbara Streisand, obviously," Rachel laughed.

"Good luck finding a Barbara Streisand song that's unknown," Mercedes commented. "I think I'll pick a Beyoncé song. A lot from 'I Am Sasha Fierce' are neglected."

"What about you, Kurt?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt shot him a glare so dark that it made the girls at the table hop up in surprise. "We'll let you two talk," Rachel said, turning her friends towards the door.

"I can't believe you're still angry about this."

"What? Blaine, why are you always trying to make me look like the bad guy?" asked Kurt.

"There doesn't have to be a bad guy!" Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes. "Just tell me what I did wrong, and we'll work on it."

"You shouldn't have stood up to them like that," Kurt stated.

"Isn't that what I'm here for?" Blaine looked genuinely confused.

"They're bigger than you, Blaine. If they wanted to, they could have seriously hurt you."

"They could have seriously hurt you, too," Blaine pointed out. "Better me than you, I guess." He shrugged.

"Blaine, you don't have to risk your safety to protect mine," Kurt said. "I can protect myself."

"Oh, so that's what this is all about," Blaine said, finally understanding.

"What is this all about? Tell me." Kurt propped his head in his hand and glowered at Blaine. "Because I obviously don't know."

"You don't want to look weak," Blaine announced smugly.

"Of course I don't!" Kurt spat.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine sighed. "You're being ridiculous."

"Fine! Maybe I am!" He stood and pulled his bag onto his shoulder. "But it doesn't matter anymore. We're done." Kurt turned away from Blaine and stomped out of the courtyard.

Blaine stayed in his seat and let his head fall into his hands. Cara jumped up from the girls' new table and sat next to her brother. She wrapped her arms around him lovingly and tried to comfort him.

"I've made a huge mistake," Blaine muttered. "I'll never get him back."

"Oh, don't say that, Cara cooed. "You know Kurt. He's stubborn. Just give him a couple days. Let him sort all of this out."

Blaine hugged his sister as the bell rang- signaling the end of lunch. Cara knew him better than anybody. "C'mon," he sniffed. "Let's get you to class."

"Do you love me?"

Finn and Rachel were laying on Rachel's bed brainstorming songs to perform for each other. He had his arm around her, and she was resting her head on his chest. 'West Side Story' was playing on her laptop, but they had stopped paying attention a long time ago.

"Of course I do," she giggled. Why would he ask such a ridiculous question? She propped her head up on a pillow and looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Finn replied passively.

Rachel's brown eyes narrowed. "Finn, has anybody ever told you that you're a terrible liar?" He nodded. "Now tell me. What is this really about?"

"I love you more than anything, Rachel," Finn murmured with a thick voice. He still didn't look at her. "I just really don't want to lose you." His voice cracked on the last word, and tears started to well up in his eyes.

Rachel rolled over onto her stomach to get closer to him. "Shh, shh," she cooed, pushing his hair back rhythmically. "Why would you lose me? I'm not going anywhere."

"We're Seniors now, Rachel. You're going to be famous someday, but I'll always be a Lima Loser."

"Oh, no you'll not," she objected.

"I will. I can't help it. I'm an idiot; I'll never get a job."

Rachel bit her lip. She had never thought about this, but Finn had a point. "You could always get a football scholarship."

The corner of his mouth turned up. "You think so?"

"I know so," she replied confidently before kissing him on the lips. "You're the best football player I've ever seen."

Finn smiled at the ceiling for a moment, imagining their future together. An NFL quarterback and Broadway musical star. It worked. "You always know how to make me feel better, Rachel."

"That's because we'll be together forever," she said softly.

"I hope so."

Rachel frowned at the doubt in his voice, but didn't say anything else.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Psst. Rachel."

The little brunette didn't acknowledge Puck.

"Rachel!" he hissed louder. Rachel jumped, startled out of her daydream. It was about Finn probably, or maybe performing on Broadway. He didn't know. And he definitely didn't care.

"What, Noah?" she snapped, pretending to be annoyed.

He peeked over his shoulder at his girlfriend Lauren, who was silently dozing in the seat next to him. "Have you got any duet ideas for me and Lauren?"

"The proper grammar is 'Lauren and me,'" she corrected. Puck rolled his eye in response. "Have you ever though of going the musical route, Noah?"

"Well, duh. I want a musical piece of music."

"I meant _Broadway_ musical, you dope," she hissed.

"Oh." He paused. "Then… no."

She heaved a dramatic sigh. "Look up a list of musicals. When you find one you like, see if there are any duets you and Lauren could do," she directed.

"Excuse me, Miss Berry," Mrs. Brefeld called from the front of the room. "Is what you're whispering about more important than World War Two?"

"Anything we whisper about is more important than World War Two," Puck drawled, sitting back in his seat. Finn snorted from the seat next to Rachel.

"I am so sorry for Puck's behavior, Mrs. Brefeld," Rachel apologized. "He's… not acting like himself."

"Oh, he's being perfectly normal," the teacher laughed. Puck smirked proudly. "But thank you, Rachel!"

"So why musicals?" Puck asked once the teacher had turned back to the map of Europe on the board.

"Because musicals have the best love songs in existence," she growled.

"Oh, sorry, Ms. Bossypants," Puck replied. "I don't spend my days perusing musical brochures."

"Playbills, Noah," Rachel corrected impatiently. "They're called Playbills!"

"Do I look like I care?" Puck asked.

Rachel whipped around the other way with a "humph." Puck looked over at Lauren. He couldn't imagine his badass girlfriend singing show tunes, but there was a first time for anything.

A figure in Santana's peripheral vision walked into the choir room slowly. "Tannie?"

The girl in question looked up from her iPod screen at the blond. "Hey, Brit."

Brittany cowered and sat next to Santana. The Latina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend protectively. "What's wrong?"

"You know Jess, from the Cheerios?"

"Yeah, of course," Santana answered.

"She pushed me into the lockers," Brittany said glumly. "And I'm almost positive it's because I'm bi and your Lebanese and we're together."

Santana scowled to herself, but Brittany began to sniffle. "Oh, don't cry, Brit!" Santana begged. "We know Jess is mean. She's just jealous that we're happy and she's not."

"This is just like what happened to Kurt," Brittany commented, staring blankly at the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks. "He had to leave here."

"But he came back," Santana reminded her. "Because he was alone before, but he has Blaine now. You and I have each other, and nobody can change that, no matter how hard they try."

"I just don't want everyone to hate me."

"That could never happen, because _I_ love you." Brittany nodded, but still looked blue. Santana wondered what she could do to take that frown off her girlfriend's face.

Sam Evans stood in the library, trying to skim through the description of the book his teacher had recommended. He liked Mrs. Janeway. She was more patient with his dyslexia than any of his other teachers. Mrs. Janeway told him to read "Anne Frank: the Diary of a Young Girl" because it was related to his History lesson somehow. She joked that in German, the girl's name was pronounced "Awn Frawnk," but he was used to words not sounding how they looked. That's how it had always been.

He thought maybe The girl on the cover looked a little like Cara. They had the same color hair. Anne was kind of plain, though, and Cara was much more beautiful. But then again, Cara was more beautiful than anybody.

letterman jackets for their sports. The quarterback and the cheer captain. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?

"Hi, Sam."

Sam jumped at the sound of the all too familiar nasally voice. Quinn's face was right next to his.

"Ohmigod." Sam scrambled back, bumping into a bookshelf and making it rattle. Quinn grinned manically and stepped closer.

"Have you thought about the offer I made you on the first day of school?" she pressed.

Sam scratched his head. He remembered talking to Quinn… and he remembered being creeped out… and he remembered seeing Cara for the first time. But no offer.

"Let me refresh your memory," Quinn said patiently. "I told you that we should go to Homecoming together."

"Wait… what?" Sam was almost positive that never happened.

"Come on, Sam. You know I'm sorry- just forgive me.

Cara walked into the library with a new-found confidence. Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes had slipped the news that Sam liked Cara, and that she should ask him to Homecoming. That's just what she was going to do.

"I… uh…"

Cara recognized that adorably confused voice and ducked behind a bookshelf. She peered through a gap between some Holocaust books to find Sam and Quinn talking quietly in the next aisle.

"Sam!" Quinn snapped. "Make up your mind."

"Look, Quinn-"

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to hurt that Anderson girl. Blaine's little sister. What's her name?"

"Cara," Sam said softly.

Yeah, her. Don't pay attention to her, Sam. She's a nobody at this school, and, like you said to me last years, we're the stars. She's just an ugly piece of space junk floating around. So are you in or not?"

"I'm in," Sam choked.

"Yay!" Quinn chirped, taking his hand. "Let's go."

The couple walked out from behind the shelf, brushing past Cara obliviously. She tried to conceal her tears as Sam got near.

Sam was dragged out of the library in a daze. Quinn was his girlfriend now. God, why was he stupid enough to let this happen? He looked over his shoulder and saw Cara. His Cara.

She was watching him go, cowering against a bookshelf labeled "World War Two." Her hands were twisted together over her heart, but they didn't hide the McKinley Titans logo on her bright red sweatshirt. He looked into those eyes and found them filled with tears.

Damn. What has he done?

"Everybody, put your hands together for Tina Cohen-Chang, our first performer for this week's assignment!" Mr. Shue said with a huge smile.

"We know who she is," Puck grumbled. The rest of the glee club nodded along. Nobody was having a good day, with Kurt and Blaine's break-up, Sam and Quinn's reunion, the essay assignment, and the Titans' losing streak. Mr. Shue's forced enthusiasm didn't help a bit.

"Good luck, Tina," Mr. Shue said in a loud voice, "I feel sorry for you, performing in front of this sour crowd." She glared at him.

"I'll be singing 'Misguided Ghosts' by Paramore," she said dully. The guitarist began to play, and Tina started to sing.

"_I'm going away for a whileBut I'll be back, don't try to follow me'cause I'll return as soon as possibleSee I'm trying to find my placeBut it might not be here that I feel safeWe all learn to make mistake_

_And runFrom themWith no directionRun from them, from themWith no direction…"_

Tina sat on a stool in the front of the room. She had her eyes closed, and everybody could tell she was singing from her soul. Even though the kids in the audience had been having a bad day, they started to sway along.

"_I'm just one of those ghostsTraveling endlesslyDon't need no roadIn fact they follow youAnd we just go in circlesNow I'm told that this lifeAnd pain is just a simple compromiseSo we can get what we want out of it_

_Someone care to classify,A broken heart and twisted mindsSo I can find someone to rely on_

_So runTo them, to themFull speed aheadOh you are notUselessWe are justMisguided ghostsTraveling endlesslyThe ones we trusted the mostPushed us far awayAnd there's no one roleWe should not be the sameBut I'm just a ghostAnd still they echo meThey echo me in circles."_

Tina's song drew to a close, and everybody clapped. Mike, being the most supportive boyfriend in glee club, wore a giant, proud smile.

"Great job," Mr. Shue said as Tina handed him her essay. He turned to the class. "One down, fifteen to go."

Coach Beiste sighed and blew her whistle that day at football practice. "'Kay, huddle up, guys," she called to her players. The football team took their time to gather around her. "You guys need to buck up and get back into the swing of things! Homecoming is in three weeks, and we cannot lose!" Beiste turned to her three best players. "Hudson, Evans, Puckerman, what's up with you guys?"

"Mr. Shue gave us a huge assignment in glee club," Puck sighed. Beiste nodded, understanding.

"Plus Kurt and Blaine broke up," Mike added solemnly.

"When they're sad, we're sad," Artie admitted, looking down at his knees.

"You three just said a million gay things," Strando laughed cruelly. Karofsky slapped his padded chest warningly and shifted his weight towards the glee boys.

"Just…" Coach Beiste rubbed her face impatiently. "Hit the showers."

The team broke from the huddle and started toward the locker room. They showered in silence, worried about Homecoming game.

Sam turned his water off, wrapped a towel around his wait, and walked over to his locker. He got dressed and then sat down on the bench. He didn't want to face his brand new girlfriend, who he knew was waiting for him after Cheerios practice.

"Hey."

Sam didn't need to look up to know Finn was speaking to him. "Hey."

"Heard you're going to Homecoming with Quinn."

"I guess," Sam said sadly.

"…But you like Cara."

Sam nodded. Why deny it anymore? "Love her."

Finn nodded to himself, that small, excited smile tugging on his mouth. "I say go for it."

Sam looked up in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, dude," Finn said enthusiastically. He shifted his weight anxiously. "Remember in New York when I was thinking about Rachel? You said that if you were me and not homeless, you would ask her out. This is the same thing."

"But I still _am_ homeless," Sam reminded.

"It's not like Cara cares! She liked you anyway!" Finn said.

Sam nodded. "Then what do I do?" he asked, finally looking up at his friend.

"Sing," Finn said simply.

"How are you?" Cara asked softly from Blaine's doorway. She looked down at him, mindlessly typing away at his laptop on his bed. He looked up and smiled tiredly, gesturing for her to come in. She shut the door silently- it was eleven at night, and she didn't want to wake her parents.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself," he claimed. "The question is: how are _you_?" He set his computer on his nightstand and moved over so she could sit next to him.

"I'm fine," Cara scoffed. Blaine's brow furrowed in disbelief. "I'll be fine," she decided.

Blaine ran his hand through his dark curls and threw his head back in a sigh. "How did this happen to both of us at once? In an ideal world, we would go through pain like this at different times, so we could comfort each other."

Cara shrugged. "I guess this is what they meant when they said life isn't fair."

"No kidding," Blaine laughed, his voice laced with venom. "I just want to be able to tell him I'm sorry…"

Cara giggled. "Have you forgotten all of the talent you have, Blaine?" He cocked his head. "You haven't chosen your song for Mr. Shue's assignment yet, have you?"

He thought for a minute. "So I should apologize…"

Cara finished for him with a grin. "…in song."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Finn," Rachel chirped, leaning against the wall of lockers near Finn's.

"I picked a song to sing for you," he said soberly.

"Oh yeah?" she asked brightly, oblivious to the sadness in his eyes. "Well, what is it?"

"Uh, you'll see," he answered, closing his locker. I just picked it thinking about the talk we had on Monday." He started towards glee club.

"Monday? You mean about me… leaving?" She hurried to keep up with his long strides.

"Yeah. I remember what you said, and what we agreed last year in New York, but still." He paused, reaching the choir room door. "Just listen."

"Okay," she said slowly, worried of what was on his mind. He headed to the front of the room, and she sat in the first row next to her friends.

"Put your hands together for our second performer this week, Finn!" Mr. Shue said. The kids clapped politely as the music began to play.

"_So far away from where you areThese miles have torn us worlds apartAnd I miss youYeah, I miss youSo far away from where you areStanding underneath the starsAnd I wish you were here…"_

Rachel recognized the song right away, her eyes widening. Kurt did the same. He glanced at her, wondering what she did to Finn to make him choose this ballad.

"_I miss the years that were erased I miss the way the sunshine would light up your faceI miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to meYeah, I miss youAnd I wish you were hereI feel the beating of your heartI see the shadows of your faceJust know that wherever you areYeah, I miss youAnd I wish you were here_

_I miss the years that were erasedI miss the way the sunshine would light up your faceI miss all the little thingsI never thought that they'd mean everything to meYeah, I miss youAnd I wish you were hereSo far away from where you areThese miles have torn us worlds apartAnd I miss youYeah, I miss youAnd I wish you were here."_

The members of the club clapped, all of them wondering what Kurt had been. They stared at Rachel curiously, but she didn't notice. Rachel sniffled, wiping away her tears. She stood and hugged Finn tightly.

Santana cocked her head for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "Hate to interrupt this disgustingly lovey-dovey moment for you two, but it's my turn now," she drawled.

"Yes it is," Mr. Shue agreed, pulling Rachel and Finn apart before they could engage in even more PDA. Finn begrudgingly took his seat next to his girlfriend as Santana positioned herself in the front.

"I'd like to sing this song for Brittany," she explained, her voice candy-coated. "Babe, I know you're going through a hard time, but I just want you to know you're not a lone. You've got me, and everybody in this room." She gestured to her friends, and they all smiled. "We love you, Brit, and that's what matters. Not those dumb bullies. We're the ones who matter."

"_Hot temper with the shortest fuse...youSuch a mess with an attitude...you Working hard but you're paying' more... youNever talk 'cause you don't have to, youGotta job but you hate the man whoTakes it all like "Uncle Sam"I want youYou, you, you,You, you, youI, I, I, I, I, II want youOut of gas, so you walk for miles toPick me up in your worn out shoes, youNever settle, never take too much, youCount on me just like I count on youKiss me, like when I first saw youFigured out I couldn't be without youYou, you, you,You, you, you, youI, I, I, I, I, I I want youI want you, you, youYou, you, you, youI, I, I, I, I, II want youYou, you, you,You, you, you, youI, I, I, I, I, I I want youI want you, you, youYou, you, you, youI, I, I, I, I, II, I want, I want, I want, I wantNo one else will doNo one makes me smile No one gets me howNo one else isYou, you, youI want you, you, youYou, you, you, youI, I, I, I, I, II want youI want you, you, youYou, you, you, youI, I, I, I, I, II want youI, I, I want youI, I want youYou and me walking' togetherScrewing up for worse or for betterYou, you, you,You, you, you, youI, I, I, I, II, I want you."_

Brittany let out a "whoop" at the end of the song, causing the whole class to laugh.

"Great job, Santana!" Mr. Shue praised. He took her essay from her. "Time for you guys to get to class- but I'll see you this afternoon."

"Puckerman, have you picked out my song for glee club yet?" Lauren Zizes asked her boyfriend during study hall.

Puck rose from the computers in the library. "Yeah, I have. I took Rachel's advice to use songs from musicals, and these are my top three favorites."

She snatched the list away and scanned it. "Show tunes? No. There's no way I'm singing these."

"No, but look," he said, taking the list and pointing to it. "All of these songs are about sex. See? Number one- "Reproduction" from _Grease Two_. Number two- "Bitch of the Living" from _Spring Awakening_. And number three- "Give Into Me" from _Country Strong_."

She narrowed her eyes, looking at the titles again. "Sex? Really?"

"Yeah, babe. They're from musicals, but they're so _us_. Mr. Shue will have to approve. So what do you say?" He looked into her eyes, and she grinned.

"I think you're the best boyfriend ever," she announced.

"Happy Wednesday," Rachel said sarcastically, sitting down at a table next to Mercedes, Blaine, and Cara.

Mercedes snorted. "I know we're only half-way through this week, but I can't wait for it to end. She leaned across the lunch table to Blaine. "When are you and Kurt getting back together?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he said simply, smiling at Cara mischievously.

Mercedes furrowed her brow, but once Kurt sat down, she leaned back pretended she hadn't been talking to him. Kurt looked Blaine up and down with a frown, not saying a word.

Blaine got up from the table, and Cara followed. "See you guys in glee club," he said, too cheerfully.

"Be there in ten minutes," Cara added, walking away with Blaine.

Kurt watched them until they left the courtyard. God, he missed Blaine. He wished he could be in on the little secret he knew those two were hiding.

"Have you made up your mind on what to sing?" Rachel asked Kurt, bringing him back to reality.

"I've narrowed it down to 'Brown Eyes' by Lady Gaga," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"But Blaine has hazel eyes," Mercedes objected.

"Who says I'm singing the song about Blaine?" Kurt scoffed. "I'm perfectly capable of singing a sad song without having a muse."

Rachel and Mercedes exchanged a doubtful look, but Kurt ignored it. "After all," he continued, "I don't need Blaine. I was just fine last year on my own and I'll be just fine now."

"Um, actually, you weren't fine," Rachel said lightly. "You were pretty much at your breaking point. Blaine came at the perfect time."

Kurt glared at her, and she retreated. "Let's go," Rachel stated, pushing up from the table and leading her to best friends to glee club.

When they reached the choir room, they were the last to arrive. They took their usual seats in the front row. Blaine looked down at Kurt, but his ex-boyfriend did anything to not meet his eyes.

Mr. Shue didn't bother to give an introduction this time, knowing that the kids would just shoot him down again. Blaine didn't explain his song choice; he just started singing.

"_Comparisons are easily doneOnce you've had a taste of perfectionLike an apple hanging from a treeI picked the ripest oneI still got the seed…"_

Kurt knew right away that the song by Blaine's favorite artist was meant for him. He turned around to look at Cara, who smiled knowingly in return. So this is what they had been so secretive about.

"_You said move on Where do I go?I guess second bestIs all I will know…"_

To Kurt's surprise, Cara and Tina joined Blaine in the front. They began to sway and sing back-up, both smirking at Kurt's dropped jaw._"'Cause when I'm with himI am thinking of youThinking of you What you would do ifYou were the one Who was spending the nightOh, I wish that IWas looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summerIn the middle of winterLike a hard candy With a surprise centerHow do I get betterOnce I've had the bestYou said there'sTons of fish in the waterSo the waters I will testHe kissed my lipsI taste your mouthHe pulled me in I was disgusted with myself_

'_Cause when I'm with himI am thinking of youThinking of you What you would do ifYou were the one Who was spending the nightOh, I wish that IWas looking into…"_The music picked up, but Blaine didn't take his eyes off Kurt.

"_You're the bestAnd yes, I do regretHow I could let myselfLet you goNow the lesson's learnedI touched it I was burnedOh, I think you should know'Cause when I'm with himI am thinking of youThinking of you What you would do ifYou were the one Who was spending the nightOh, I wish that IWas looking into your eyesLooking into your eyes Looking into your eyesOh, won't you walk through And bust in the door And take me awayOh, no more mistakes'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…"_

Everybody in the club applauded, knowing this song meant that Kurt and Blaine might get together soon.

Blaine looked at Kurt pleadingly; this was his apology. Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. Blaine's face fell, and he dejectedly made his was back to his spot by Cara.

"What was that?" Mercedes hissed. "He just sang you one of the best break-up songs, and you reject him?"

"I still have to sing too," Kurt whispered back. "This might change my original plans, but either way, I will not make my decision until I sing my song."

Both Mercedes and Rachel rolled their eyes. Cara watched the three from a row back, biting her lip. She knew they were up to something that involved Blaine. She couldn't help but feel caught in between her brother and her new friends. Blaine would never make her choose- she knew that- but if Kurt kept the break-up going, he might stop talking to Cara as well. She just couldn't wait for this all to end.

"Good job, Blaine," Mr. Shue praised. He too looked at Kurt's face, hoping to see a lovesick expression. He was let down. "Sam, you said you wanted to go next…?"

"Yeah, Mr. Shue," Sam replied, getting up from his chair. Cara twisted her hands together nervously. She wasn't sure if she could handle watching Sam serenade Quinn so soon. Sam took his guitar out of his case. He needed to keep it at school because his parents didn't know his friends had bought it back for him.

He pulled the strap over his neck and stood in the front of the room. "I'll be singing 'Lovebug' by the Jonas Brothers," he said, blushing. Quinn smiled sweetly from a few seats down from Cara. Even though the artists targeted the song to children, it was still a beautiful love song.

He began to softly strum on the guitar, looking down.

"_Called you for the first time yesterdayI finally found the missing part of meI felt so close but you were far awayLeft me without anything to say…"_

Sam looked up, but instead of looking at Quinn, he looked at Cara, his blue eyes smiling.

"_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathlessI never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug againHopeless, head over heels in the momentI never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind-"_

Finn sang back-up, but he didn't even get up from his chair next to Rachel.

"_I can't get you out of my mind…"_

"_I think about your eyes all the timeYou're beautiful but you don't even try-"_

Finn sang his second line.

"_You don't even, don't even try…"_

Sam continued to sing on his own, his eyes still stuck on Cara.

"_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug againHopeless, head over heels in the momentI never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again…"_

Sam slowly walked forward and made his way up the stairs to Cara. The younger girl's eyes were wide, but a bright smile was glued on her face. She could feel Quinn glaring at her, but she didn't care.

"_I kissed her for the first time yesterdayEverything I wished that it would beSuddenly I forgot how to speakHopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?Now I'm-"_

The electric guitar player in the jazz band broke into the familiar guitar solo. Finn sang the rest of the lines in harmony with Sam._"Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathlessI never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug againNow I'm hopeless, head over heels in the momentI never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug againOh, Lovebug again."_

All of the kids clapped except for Quinn. Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes seemed to have forgotten the "Klaine issue" and were beaming proudly at Sam. The blond boy winked at Cara and took his seat by Quinn. She hissed and pushed him off the chair, but he just laughed and moved one spot closer to Cara.

"That was really good," Mr. Shue said, sounding surprised. "So, I guess we're done until after school. I'll see you guys soon."

The bell rang, and the kids hurried to get to their lockers. Cara and Blaine walked together, both smiling at what Sam did, despite Blaine's rejection from Kurt.

"Hey," Sam breathed, jogging up to Cara's side. "What did you think?"

"It was very… unexpected," she giggled. "But I don't think you have a girlfriend anymore." The three looked over their shoulders at Quinn, who was being comforted by Santana and Brittany.

"It depends," he said, looking into her eyes, "on what you say."

"Wait, what?" she asked, immediately blushing.

"Cara, will you be my date for Homecoming?" He paused, grinning. "And possibly my girlfriend? But we can take baby steps if you want to."

She looked at Blaine, silently asking permission, but he just shrugged. "It's up to you," he said.

"I'd love to," Cara answered to Sam.

He turned red and grinned. "Great," he chuckled. "I- I'll see you later."

"See you," she laughed, watching him trip over his own feet as he walked away.

"I guess we can't both be lucky," Blaine mused, referring to his relationship with Kurt.

"Don't talk like that," Cara scolded, playfully slapping his arm. "You and Kurt aren't done yet. Just wait and see."

After school, the glee kids gathered in the auditorium to watch Mercedes and Rachel's performance. They said that it was a big deal, and that they needed more of a stage than the front of the choir room.

Kurt felt awkward walking into the auditorium alone. His two best friends were backstage, Tina was already inside with Mike, and he wasn't talking to Blaine. Blaine.

He hadn't told anybody, but he did want to get back together with Blaine. He was planning to tell him tomorrow, in song, like Blaine had done for him. But with his friends putting so much pressure on the relationship, he didn't think it would go the way he wanted.

The doors to the auditorium swung open, and he looked around for a place to sit.

Cara stood up from her seat next to Sam and Blaine in the front row. "Kurt!" she called to him. "Come sit with us!" Blaine and Sam turned too, both smiling warmly at him.

Kurt weighed his options- sit alone, or sit with his ex-boyfriend and two of his best friends. He went with the latter and made his way down the aisle.

"Hey, Kurt!" Sam greeted cheerfully. Kurt sat at the end of the line, next to Blaine. "Do you have any idea what they're doing that is so important?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kurt replied honestly. All three of his companions looked at him, but Blaine's eyes haunted him the most. He seemed too happy. Has he moved on already? Is Kurt too late?

"I guess we'll just have to see," Cara decided, turning towards the stage.

Blaine met Kurt's eyes, and they both blushed, quickly turning away.

The curtains on stage swung open dramatically, revealing the set of an old mansion- complete with draped archways and a large, framed landscape.

A simple tune began to play on the piano, and Rachel trundled onto the stage, wearing a purple and olive striped dress, tights, and green roller skates. A bunch of plastic grapes decorated the sequin straps of her dress. Kurt recognized the costume right away with a laugh. She vainly patted her beehive hair-do and started to sing softly.

"_I'd rather be blue thinking of you I'd rather be blue over you Than be happy with somebody else…"_

Mercedes rolled on stage next, wearing the same costume.

"_I'm crazy about'cha, without'cha For you I'm strong. I can't do without'cha Howcha magoucha? Don't stay too long…"_

The girls skated to each other's side and sang the next two verses together.

"_I need a little ah, little ooh, little oh, And I'm knocking on wood. Ah, honey hurry up, hurry up, hurry up It's so hard to be good_

_I'd rather be blue thinking of you I'd rather be blue over you Than be happy with somebody else…"_

Mercedes grinned at Kurt, waved for him to come on stage. Kurt leapt up excitedly and joined his two best friends in song.

"_Will I be good? Will I be bad? Don't be a fool, you fool. My little flat, I'm turning that Into a Sunday school While you're away, I'm here to say There'll be no iceman there_

_Singin' the blues I'm gonna use Nothin' but Frigidaire…"_

Rachel winked at Blaine flirtatiously and made the "come hither" gesture. He smirked and played along, joining them.

Rachel sand solo, discreetly nudging Blaine over to her two friends.

"_I'd rather be blue thinking of you…"_

Mercedes did the same to Kurt when she sang her line.

"_I'd rather be blue over you…"_

They two girls exchanged a smirk, inching the boys even closer together.

"_Than be happy with somebody else_

_Blue over you, I'd rather be blue over you…"_

Kurt tripped over Mercedes skate and fell into Blaine's arms. Everybody in the auditorium giggled, and the two boys flushed again.

"_Than be hap-hap-hap-happy With somebody else."_

Mercedes and Rachel drew out the last line, but all of the kids in the auditorium cheered before the song even ended. "Come on," Rachel urged to the boys. "Kiss!"

The glee club members followed in Rachel's footsteps and began to chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Even PDA-hating Mr. Shue clapped along.

Kurt blushed and began to object, but Blaine silenced him with his lips. The glee kids screamed with joy. Cara hopped out of her seat and clapped, and the rest of the members followed. Rachel and Mercedes bowed, then ran down to talk to their friends. Kurt and Blaine stayed where they were, and their peers gave them a moment of privacy.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt sighed.

"I am too," Blaine agreed.

"No, it was my fault," Kurt claimed. "It wasn't even a big deal. I knew you were just trying to protect me, but I overreacted."

"We were both being stupid," Blaine decided. "But let's promise to never let that happen again, okay?"

"I promise," Kurt vowed.

"Good." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. It was nice to be able to do that again. He looked down at their huge group of friends. "Now, let's go joine those crazy people."

Kurt chuckled. "That sounds great."

TBC


End file.
